Buku Harian Naruto
by kmyc
Summary: Hinata mengajarkanku bagaimana cara memahami wanita. Dalam Universitas yang namanya rumah tangga dan Hinata adalah dosennya.Ficlet Naruhina.
1. Jerawat Hinata

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang wanita. Tapi berterima kasih ada Hinata yang benar-benar membimbingku sedikit demi sedikit untuk memahami makhluk yang ditakdirkan mendampingi lelaki itu. Enam bulan pacaran dan dua tahun menikah cukup membuatku memahami wanita. Hinata merupakan guru terbaik bagiku. Banyak sekali pelajaran yang kudapat dalam memahami wanita selama berumah tangga. Salah satu pelajaran dasar yang kupelajari pertama kali adalah wanita suka memperbesar masalah. Tidak penting baginya itu masalah sepele atau bukan, karena setiap masalah merupakan hal gawat yang perlu ditangisi ramai-ramai.

Aku mendapatkan pelajaran itu saat tiga bulan kami tinggal bersama...

 _"Naruto kun!" teriak Hinata Histeris lalu menghambur kepelukanku. Aku yang sedang menonton bola terkejut bukan main melihat ia panik._

 _"A-ada apa? Ada yang menyakitimu?" dengan terbata-bata aku bertanya padanya. Ia yang sudah lebih dulu panik menjangkitiku pula dengan kepanikanny_ a.

 _"Lebih buruk!" teriaknya di wajahku. Sorakan gol dari tv tak kuacuhkan. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari Hinata yang kesakitan. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan memeluknya lalu mengusap rambut panjangnya berulang kali. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kepalanya meminta atensiku._

 _"Lihat!" Ia kemudian menunjuk dagunya yang terdapat bintik kemerahan._

 _"Aku jerawatan!" Lengkingnya. Seketika aku cengo. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya jika ia tak menengadahkan wajahnya. Bahkan sebelum ia melengkingkan kata jerawat mataku malah jelalatan melihat leher lembutnya._

 _"Oh..." kataku. Itu bukan masalah besar._

 _"Apa? Itu saja...? Apa Naruto kun tidak menyayangiku?" Aku tersedak kebingungan. Kenapa Malah jadi begini?_

 _"Ehem... Maksudku Hinata tetap masih cantik. Itu bukan masalah besar. Bahkan Aku tetap suka jika Hinata jerawatan sekalipun" ujarku menenangkan. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak tenang dan bahkan wajahnya makin tertekuk._

 _"Naruto kun ingin aku jelek dan jerawatan?" Katanya spontan. Aku kehabisan kata-kata dengan kesimpulannya. Kenapa endingnya begini? Bergegas ia keluar dari pelukanku._

 _"Malam ini Naruto kun tidur di sofa!" katanya sambil membanting bantal ke wajahku. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa masalah jerawat membuatku berakhir tidur di sof_ a?

...Dan yang terparah dari semuanya aku juga menjadi merasa bersalah dari masalah yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak terlibat di dalamnya. Akhirnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar aku meminta pengampunannya.

Malam itu merupakan pelajaran pertamaku tentang wanita. Walaupun endingnya Hinata jadi kasihan dan mengajakku dini hari kembali ke kamar aku tetap tak bisa melupakan kemarahan pertama Hinata.

Hinata saat pacaran tidak pernah secemas itu tentang penampilan. Tapi melihatnya malam itu, aku seperti membuka lembar aib masing-masing dalam pernikahan. Setelah memecah celengan untuk beli ramen, aku menyogoknya dengan membelikan roti gulung kayu manis agar dia memaafkanku.

Walau begitu, aku tidak menyesal untuk menikah. Nyatanya menikah lebih banyak faedahnya dari pada jomblo. Setiap kali aku merasakan kekurangan Hinata buru-buru aku memikirkan kebaikan yang selalu ia berikan setiap hari. Karena kelemahan Hinata tidaklah seberapa dari kelebihannya yang membuatku seperti mendapat hadiah utama dalam undian berhadiah.

Menikah membuatku merasa aku memiliki seseorang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Setiap pulang kerja ada yang menyambut kita dan membuatkan makan malam. Kadang jika Hinata dalam mood yang pas aku bahkan dapat _doorprize_ jatah malam. Bayangkan kalau aku menyewa orang lain untuk melakukannya, berapa banyak uang yang harus ku keluarkan. Belum lagi dosa zina yang harus di tanggung. Jika ada Hinata aku bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkan sarapan ataupun pakaian untuk besok. Semuanya beres!

Aku menyayangi Hinata. Hinata yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan. Walau saat pms ia seperti kucing tetangga yang suka nyakar bahkan sebelum disentuh. Aku menyayangi sepenuh hatiku seperti aku meyakini dia yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Hinata yang terlihat kecil dan lembut dalam pelukanku. Hinata yang makannya seperti musafir tidak makan tiga hari. Hinata yang selalu mengantarkanku ke depan pintu setiap berangkat kerja.

"Naruto kun... semangat kerjanya, Supaya dedek bayi dapat lahir sehat dan selamat"

"Hinata... Kau hamil?!"

Tamat

10 Juli 2018


	2. Kenapa Kau Mencintaiku?

Malam minggu ditemani drama korea sudah menjadi hal utama semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Hinata bilang drama Korea kali ini sangat romantis membuatnya terharu melihat pasangan dimabuk asmara di televisi. Aku sih, memang tidak suka nonton iya iya saja dengan pendapatnya karena aku tak terlalu paham. Tapi gara-gara hal itu pula kebiasaan malam minggu kami berubah jadi nonton drama Korea. Kata Hinata itu membantuku untuk lebih memahami perempuan seperti dirinya. Aku sedikit bingung dengannya. Apa yang tidak kupahami tentangnya. Aku hapal makanan favoritnya, tanggal lahir, nomor sepatu, bra, bahkan aku tahu jika ia baru saja beli celana dalam baru tanpa dia katakan. Apalagi yang tak kuketahui?

Tapi Hinata tetap Hinata. Si imut keras kepala yang pandai sekali merayuku. Ia bilang kalau aku tidak ketiduran selama menonton drama dengannya ia akan mentraktirku ramen ichiraku. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir uang yang dia gunakan kan masih uang ku juga. Kenapa jadi traktir namanya? ah... sudahlah.

Setiap menonton, Hinata selalu membawa cemilan. Padahal biasanya aku sendiri bahkan tidak boleh makan di atas kasur. Tapi untuk setiap malam minggu pengecualian. Menonton drama dengan cemilan sungguh asik kata Hinata. Tapi bagiku cemilan merupakan obat kantuk melihat drama korea. Jika aku ketiduran Hinata bisa keki.

Aku jadi ingat betapa Hinata pernah marah karena drama Korea...

 _Malam minggu kali ini drama episode ke 14. Hinata sudah siap dengan keripik kentang. Dengan nyaman ia bersandar di dadaku sambil sesekali aku ikut mencomot cemilannya. Aku berusaha fokus menonton yang entah mengapa hubungan asmara yang terjalin di tampilan layar kaca itu tidak realistis sekali. Perempuan dengan potongan rambut pendek_ _itu berulang kali mengganggu pria yang sedang menyetir. Menanyakan hal-hal bodoh padahal aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terlintas dibenaknya._

 _ **"Hmm... Tapi kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"** Seketika aku tergelak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Cih..._

 _"Naruto kun kenapa?" Kata Hinata._

 _"Lucu sekali pertanyaan itu. Kenapa perempuan selalu peduli dengan pertanyaan seperti itu?" kataku. Pelajaran tentang perempuan yang kudapat dari televisi benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Hinata juga ikut tergelak. Ia tiba-tiba mengecilkan suara tv dan beralih duduk di pahaku._

 _"Kalau Naruto kun, kenapa mencintaiku?" Sialan. Seharusnya aku tidak buka mulut. Pertanyaan Hinata kali ini cukup membuatku kebingungan. Aku mengutuk mulutku yang membuat ia ikut bertanya seperti di drama. Hinata terlihat antusias ingin mendengar suaraku. Ia mengedipkan mata berkali-kali seperti anak kecil menunggu permen._

 _"te-tentu saja karena Hinata baik" kataku sambil membelai kepalanya. Namun nyatanya matanya menunjukkan ketidak puasan._

 _"Lalu?" katanya lagi sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan bibir tersenyum merekah. Ini sedikit menakutkan._

 _"Hinata sangat pengertian. Aku suka Hinata yang sangat pengertian"_

 _"Lalu?" Tangannya beralih ke kedua belah pipiku. Apa lagi ini?_

 _"Hmm- Hinata memiliki dada yang besar?" seketika ia melepaskan tangannya menatapku horor._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Bibirmu, selalu ingin kucium?" Seketika ia memukulku dengan remote tv. Ia kemudian beranjak turun dari pangkuanku lalu bergelung dengan selimut. Tidak tidak tidak!!!_

 _"Lalu?" lirihnya dari balik selimut. Sumpah aku bingung!_

 _"Maafkan aku" ujarku padanya. Ini kesalahan lain yang tanpa sadar ku buat begitu saja._

 _"LALU?!" teriaknya. Aku tidak tahu!!! Apa jawaban yang memuaskan Hinata di saat seperti ini. Ku bayangkan lamat-lamat wajahnya. Kulit putih, mata yang besar, bibir yang kenyal, pipi yang... Aku tau!!!_

 _"Hinata!! Aku tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu!!" teriakku membahana. Aku kemudian memaksanya duduk dan memeluknya erat. Ini sangat mudah! Seharusnya sejak tadi aku mengatakannya! Hinata yang awalnya cemberut jadi ikut bersemangat._

 _"Aku mencintaimu karena kau ca..." jedaku. Aku ingin mematri ekspresinya yang berbinar. Inilah jawabannya! Senyum merekah Hinata membuktikan inilah jawaban yang benar!_

 _"Aku mencintaimu karena kau chubby!" Seketika dia menimpukku dengan bantal._

 _"Aduh, sakit Hinata" erangku. Namun ia tanpa ampun terus memukulku dengan bantal._

 _"Naruto kun bodoh! Kesal sekaliiii" lengkingnya._ _Setelah puas memukuliku ia memilih tidur memunggungiku. Ku pandang adegan pemain drama itu yang tengah berciuman. Ah... biasanya saat ini aku juga mencium Hinata seperti di drama._

...Mengingat hal itu aku jadi bergedik. Seharian Hinata mencak-mencak bahkan tak ingin ku sentuh. Sampai saat ini aku tak tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. Menurutmu jawabannya apa?

TAMAT

4 Agustus 2018


End file.
